


Caught in muggle London

by OoTomBoyoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoTomBoyoo/pseuds/OoTomBoyoo
Summary: Hermione has a weird feeling about her upcoming date with Draco. never would she have thought they would be caught out.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Caught in muggle London

Hermione was nervous for her up coming date today. She couldn’t explain why but she just knew something about today was going to be different. She had been secretly dating Draco for the past several months and they were finally feeling comfortably about the thought of “going public” but it never seem like the right time. She heard Draco enter her front door shouting his arrival and filling what she would guess be a vase to put the flowers he always got for her before they went out.  
She walked out to her kitchen and smiled at her boy friend. Draco wiped down the counter top of any water he might have spilt while filling the vase with water and smiled at Hermione.   
“Hey love, where do you want to have lunch today?” He asked tossing the paper towel in the rubbish bin.  
“I think I still want to do muggle London. Is that ok?” She asked hoping not to offend him.  
Draco smirked and walked up to her and wrapped her up in his embraced and kissed the side of her head.   
“Of course we can love. I am in no rush in sharing you with the rest of the world. Come on love grab your jacket and lets get out of here.”

“Is that Hermione with Draco Malfoy?” Ginny asked Harry. She was so socked to she her best friend out on a date. Let alone a date with Draco.  
“What, no it can’t be. She would have told us right?” Harry questioned squinting at the couple who were across the street.  
“It is so definitely them! Hurry harry lets go catch them before they see us and leave!” Ginny dragged harry across the street to the outdoor cafe and walked up to the couple. Draco and Hermione both looked up in shock and froze and seeing Ginny and Harry racing towards them.  
“Well, well, well what do we got here!” Ginny exclaimed causing other people to stare at the 4 of them.  
After things with Ron hadn’t worked out for Hermione and Draco refusing the arrange marriage his parents had design they wanted to enjoy being a couple before the general public hounding them for dating. Most of their dates consisted of being in muggle parts of towns. Never would they think they would have been caught.  
Ginny squealed then ran over and gave Hermione a hug exclaiming “I’m so happy your finally getting out there! How long has it been? Is this your first date? You have to tell me everything!”  
“Gin!” Hermione said sharply trying to cut her best girl friend off from embarrassing them sooner. Hermione was glad to be getting such a positive reaction from her friend but did not like the stares they were getting from every one around them.  
Hermione looked over to harry to gage where his reaction was and he just shrugged his shoulders and reached his hand out to Draco greeting him. Hermione finally got the excited Ginny to calmed down and asked if she and harry would like to join them on their lunch date. Draco called the waiter over to add a table and some extra chairs.  
Hermione took the seat next to Draco. He slung an arm over her shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. Ginny gushed and started looking over the menu the waiter handed her and harry. Quickly picking something out so they would continue with their conversation.   
“So tell me all about it!” Gin exclaim to the new couple sitting in front of her.


End file.
